


Timeless Love

by EzioBladeSpade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fairest of the Rare's Sing Me A Rare 2019, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzioBladeSpade/pseuds/EzioBladeSpade
Summary: Time Can't Stop Love But Love Can Stop Time!!





	Timeless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing-Me-A-Rare Volume 4. 
> 
> Much love to my Belpha who is fantastic in every way!! Without her my stories wouldn't make it here. 
> 
> Song Prompt - [By The Boab Tree] - [Ophelia Of The Spirits] - [Australia*2008]
> 
> {12}

Rolanda relaxed across her bed in her small cabin home polishing her silver arrow broomstick when her best friend barged into the room.

"Ro! Did ya hear?"

Her wide-eyed friend flopped down on her bed holding the Daily Prophet crumbled against her chest.

"What are they writing about now Kate?"

Katie flipped through the paper looking for what had caused her excitement.

"Look here Ro, this witch named Aphrodite has created a potion that can attract your true love it has the incantation and ingredients all listed!"

"Ah, Kate you know that's all hogs wash. Why do you read that stuff?"

Katie stopped smiling and looked up at her friend with sad eyes.

"My folks say if you don't find love when you're young you won't. I don't want to be alone forever."

Rolanda gave Kate a small smile before reaching over and taking the paper out her hand.

"Well if we were going to do this we need to go shopping!"

Without another word she grabbed Katie's hand and apparated to the apothecary.

The girls giggled at their imaginations of who the potion might conjure and what they might be like. Neither truly thought the spell would work but Katie was hopeful it would and Rolanda would do anything for her so she figured it wouldn't hurt to try.

Hours later they sat around a cauldron with bubbling liquid and the Daily Prophet spread out on the floor trying to memorize the incantation they were meant to recite when the potion turned blue.

"Tell me the incantation again Katie."

"It says while you chant the words fill your mind with thoughts of what you'd love in a spouse imagine them appearing before you. The incantation is - "Light the darkest night and guide me from afar I will never be alone for this is my wish upon a star."

Rolanda rolled her eyes and giggled.

"It sounds rather silly Kat!"

Katie joined in her laughter only a moment before she saw the poison in the cauldron turn a vibrant sapphire blue.

"Well silly or not it's worth a shot."

Each girl took a turn reciting the words and envisioning their perfect soulmate but after hours passed without any sign of Mr right they decided to call it a night.

"Well, Ro. You were right again."

The disappointment was clear on Katie's face as she gathered up the potion ingredients off the floor.

"Yeah, but they will get it right one of these days Kat."

Weeks passed with Katie in her usual slump of lost love disappointment before she bumped into a rather charming lad that worked at the robe shop Katie liked to go to. His name was Toby Macmillan he was a tanned boy about 5'8 with blonde hair and green eyes.

The weeks following their meeting were spent picnicking and taking long walks in the gorgeous fall evenings. Katie believed though it had taken weeks to work that their romance was to be credited to the potion they had performed because Toby was everything she had been thinking about when she read the incantation.

"Where do you think you shall meet your love?"

Rolanda lowered the books she was reading to look at her friend.

"Who knows maybe you just found Toby on your own and you're giving the potion all the credit."

Katie laughed at her stubbornness to deny the potion's power.

"Or perhaps you're afraid it was the potion and you have summoned true love to your door."

Before either could speak there was a knock at the door.

The girls looked at each other with a startled gaze and kept telling the other to answer the door. Finally, Rolanda crept over and turned the knob, opening the door as though a monster was waiting to greet her. However, when she opened the door she saw a handsome tall man wearing a black leather jacket and a rather curious look on his face.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

The man stood in the doorway with a package in his arms.

"A rather tiny black owl was struggling to fly over your fence to deliver this to you so I thought I'd give it a helping hand."

Rolanda looked down at the rugged brown package with a look of confusion before taking in from him and giving the owl a soft pat on the head in thanks.

"What is it, Ro?"

"I don't know. It says it's from me."

"How's that?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea."

Rolanda tore the package open to find several photos which Kate took from her and began flipping through and a large note.

To my dearest Rolanda,

If you're reading this then I've just met you. Even through my confusion, I remember thinking how beautiful you look in your Navy blue dress with your short auburn hair framing your face. What I'm about to tell you will seem bizarre and impossible but that's why I have included photos and trinkets to prove it to you. The potion you made with sweet Katie worked. I know y'all were discussing that at your table while reading a book moments before this arrived because you told me so. However, it worked in a way neither of you thought possible. When you imagined your true love the potion searched time and space looking for the person you desired and it found me. Only it took me from 1981 and brought me to you in 1940. To prove this to you I have included a record of my birth to which you will see is dated. I send you all this as a warning of what's to come. When the potion pulled me from my time into yours it began to alter history and it would have inevitably erased me from existing all together. But after spending a mere month together you told me of this package and said I had to return to my time before the potion summoned me to you so that I would live and still be apart of the,world even though it meant I'd probably never see you again. You and I made this package together, we had it sent to the owl post in town and told them it was not to be sent out for delivery until today at noon so you'd know what to do when the time came. I know you don't understand but I swear this is the truth. Inside this package is letters and photos along with a reversal incantation that will send me back to 1981. The first time you read this you thought me insane and didn't use the incantation instead you walked out your house to find me standing on the corner trying to figure out why I came here. Part of me hopes you don't use it this time either but if you don't, remember I must return after a month or I'll never have existed. Also, know this, even though the man outside has no memory of our time together know I love you. That I'll never stop having an ache in my heart for someone in my mind I've never met, someone my heart never forgot. The other letter in this box is from you to me. We never read these before we placed them in the box so I can't tell you what you wrote to convince us of the truth but whatever it is I hope it proves our love to us both.

Yours till the end of time,  
Sirius

Rolanda looked up at Katie who had placed the photos aside and was finishing reading the other letter that had been in the box.

"Oh, Ro, I'm so sorry this is all my fault."

Rolanda watched tears streaming down her best friends face in stunned silence. She couldn't process what was happening or what all this meant because a voice in her mind kept screaming at her to get up and catch him before he was gone. To bring him back inside and show him everything.

On wobbly legs, she managed to stand and get outside right as he was about to walk down the street headed towards town.

"Sirius! Sirius Black!"

The man stopped and turned to face her with a bizarre expression. As he walked towards her she could tell he was desperately trying to figure out how she knew him.

"Um... I apologize but do I know you?"

She looked into his eyes and felt something in her heart that she couldn't quite define but it was as if her heart remembered him even though her eyes were looking at a stranger.

"It would appear you did, once."

The look of confusion became even more pronounced on his face.

"Come with me. I have something to show you."

When Sirius and Rolanda entered her home Katie hadn't moved from her spot on the bed with the letter Rolanda had written to him. Tears poured down her face and she couldn't meet her friend's gaze.

"I'm sorry Ro, you must hate me."

Rolanda's eyes stung with the threat of oncoming tears as she sat beside her friend and grabbed the letter from her with shaky hands.

"I don't know what to feel at the moment Kat but I know I could never hate you."

She left her friend sitting on the bed crying as she walked back over to Sirius who was standing by the door as if he was preparing to bolt at the first sign of their insanity.

"I need you to read this."

Sirius cast his eyes over her from head to toe before lingering on the letter in her hand.

"What is it?"

"It would seem that it's a letter from me to you that was written in a different time."

Sirius hesitated a moment before reaching out for the letter.

She admired him for going along with her on this crazy little adventure she would have probably run and never looked back if a stranger had just told her that.

The room was deadly quiet as they watched him read. Until he finally looked up from the letter and walked over the box and pulled out one of the photos that Katie had yet to look at.

"Pull your collar down."

"Excuse me!"

"I want to see the tattoo, pull it down!"

Now Rolanda was the one who was confused, the only person that knew she had a tattoo under her collar bone was Katie. Slowly she lowered her top just low enough to reveal the alchemy symbol for amalgamation.

Sirius stumbled back in disbelief as he removed his jacket and shirt to reveal the same tattoo in the same place as hers.

"Ho... How is this possible. I've never told anyone but Katie that I have a tattoo. I mean everyone knows I love alchemy and transfiguration but only she knows about the tattoo."

"Not according to this."

Sirius tossed the letter on her lap.

"According to that, we got them together as a way of representing our merging like wedding rings. Here I was thinking I got it to represent my animagus transformation."

Rolanda was still gawking at the letter in shock.

"Your an animagus?"

Sirius snickered.

"Yeah, I can transform into a black dog."

Katie started giggling as she looked at Rolanda"The drunken pup!"

Sirius looked from Katie to Rolanda.

"I'm sorry, come again."

Rolanda's face turned red as she glared at Katie.

"Shut it, Kat!"

Sirius looked at Rolanda again and slightly raised his eyebrow with curiosity.

"So.. Um how do you think any of this is possible?"

Sirius noticed the sloppy attempt of changing the subject and let it pass but made a note to revisit the subject later.

"I don't know but it clearly is possible. I mean it's not every day you meet someone with a box containing a forgotten piece of your life and a matching tattoo."

Katie grabbed a photo from the box of the three of them smiling and holding butterbeers.

"It's got to be the potion Ro. There's no other explanation."

Rolanda sighed and went to the nightstand to pull the Daily Prophet out the drawer.

"Well if this Aphrodite woman created the potion that did this then she must know a way to keep you from being erased from time because of it."

Sirius looked up from the letter still in his hand.

"You mean a way other than sending me back?"

Both Katie and Sirius were staring at her with questioning gazes. She didn't understand it but the thought of him going back caused an overwhelming acne in her soul. Something inside her remembered him and couldn't bear him leaving her.

"I.. I just thought it would give us more time to figure all this out. If you want to go home that's completely understandable."

Rolanda struggled to make herself meet his gaze but when she did she saw the same look reflected in his eyes. She also saw that he didn't understand it any more than she did but the acne was there all the same.

"I agree we should figure this out."

Relief flooded through her and she noticed she had been holding her breath waiting for his decision.

Weeks passed without them finding anybody named Aphrodite but during their weeks of searching Rolanda's and Sirius's relationship was improving substantially. They had spent many a night picnicking under the stars to the sound of the crickets singing. They would go through the box a little more each night reading the letters they had written to each other and going through the hundreds of photos capturing moments of their lives neither remembered.

"Ah look at this one!"

Sirius leaned over the box laying between them on the bed to see what she had found.

"You look good redheaded Ro!"

"Me? Look at you! There's blue streaks in your hair!"

Sirius grabbed the photo and flipped it over to find that it, like many of the photos had a disruption of the memory associated with the photo.

"Says here we were attending a concert at the Hogshead. I always have loved that pub!"

Rolanda smiled at him as she took the photo back from him and continued flipping through the stack in her hand.

"We looked so happy. I wish I could remember, I get this feeling, like a part of me remembers it all but my mind is blank of any recognition of it."

Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she looked through the photos of them.

Sirius wiped away the tears about to roll down her face.

"I get that feeling too. Every time I'm with you. That's how I know this was true because I've never felt that around anyone else."

Rolanda leaned over and gently kissed him causing the knot in her stomach to loosen and the knot in her chest to ease.

Sirius leaned into her, sliding his hand around the back of her neck to deepen the kiss.

"Hey Ro! Open up I've found it! Ro!"

Sirius let out a soft growl at the interruption of Katie banging and yelling outside the door but got up to answer it anyway.

"Hey, Sirius! What's wrong?"

"This better be good Katie!"

Katie looked from him to Ro who was sitting on the edge of the bed avoiding Katie's gaze.

"Um sorry to interrupt. This is definitely worth it though!"

Katie sat beside Rolanda on the bed and shuffled some papers around before handing Sirius a crumpled up letter.

"Katie, how did you find this?"

"My mother's family knows a lot of old spells that have been lost over the years due to one reason or another. She says this one's not taught anymore because messing with time is risky enough on its own without adding the risks of memory charms the way this spell does. I thought y'all would consider the risk worth it though."

Rolanda looked from the box of memories they had been going through to Sirius standing against the wall.

"We could remember everything. That box would actually mean something to us. "

"We could also forget what we have now plus what we had then. What if we do this and we are back to having no idea what's going on like when I showed up here with that box?"

Katie grabbed their hands.

"I'll remind y'all. We will go through it all again, and I know we are running out of time and that's why I figure this was worth the chance. This could solve everything."

Sirius looked at them and shook his head.

"We keep saying that but if we knew a way to fix it the first time why did I go back? Why do you send me away?"

A tear ran down Rolanda's face from the pain in his eyes.

"I don't know. Sirius, I want to try this I want to remember."

Sirius sat on the bed and read the spell.

"Alright let's do it. "

They held hands and sat across each other reciting the spell.

"Bring back what once was mine, my memories from another time."

Katie watched as they recited the spell, s soon as they said it the third time, a look of shock appeared on their faces moments before passing out.

When they woke back up Katie could see that something had changed, like the way they looked at each other. It was the look of reunited lovers and it made her smile.

"You did it, Kat! Thank you so much I can't express what this means to us!"

"Well do you know how to fix it?"

Sirius looked at Rolanda with a sad smile.

"Yeah we know, but it means that everything in my time would change. There's no way of knowing who or what would be affected. It could be something minor like my parents still get married and have a girl instead of me or it could be something as major as my parents never meeting and my friends being different in some way. They call it the ripple effect one change can cause several changes throughout time. "

Kate looked at Rolanda with confusion.

"So all this was for nothing? You're still going to send him back and have the two of y'all suffer based on a change y'all don't actually know will happen?"

"It would happen Kat and like he said not all the changes would be minor or good. "

"What about y'all? What about yall's happiness?"

Tears rolled down Rolanda's face in streams.

"Our love was never supposed to be Kat. We altered and bent time to steal the month's we've shared together. An act like that has consequences. "

Sirius stood and hugged Katie.

"Thank you for giving us the memories back, the spell made it where even once I go home I won't forget and neither will she. It's the best gift you could have given us."

Katie was crying too now that she realized it was all for nothing and now instead of them forgetting she had made it where they would have to live knowing they couldn't be with each other.

"How's that a gift? I've cursed y'all, you will live y'alls lives knowing you can never be together. "

Rolanda walked over and took her hands in hers.

"No Kat you've given us the memories of the best times of our lives and who says we will never meet again?"

They all stood and cried together a moment before Sirius walked over to the box and picked up the letter she had written to him and the picture of them at the concert.

"I'm taking these with me. Oh, and Katie the story behind the drunken pup on her ankle was from the night of the concert it was one of her favorite memories of our month together. Now that she remembers you should have her tell you the story."

Rolanda softly chuckled at the memory he mentioned before walking over to him and giving him a long kiss.

"It's time my love."

Roland stepped back and began reciting the return spell from the letter he had written her. The words blurred into a thick black line as tears welled in her eyes.

"You will be everywhere to me, a reason to believe in our hearts we will be near but you mustn't stay here. With this spell, I begin your life again as it should have been."

Sirius blew her a kiss as he faded away.

Rolanda crumpled to the ground and sobbed until she was empty inside and everything felt numb and hollow. He was gone she had lost him twice and would never see him again.

So she thought...

~~Summer 1993~~

Rolanda sat polishing the school brooms in her office when she heard a shrill scream coming from outside her office.

She stood and ran out of the room to find everyone gathered around the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. Dumbledore was speaking with the fat lady but she wasn't grading the common room entrance as she should have been.

"Dear Lady, who did this to you?"

The fat lady looked out the portrait at the headmaster terrified.

"Eyes like the Devil he's got and a soul as dark as his name. It's him headmaster, the one they all talk about, he's here somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black!"

Everyone began screaming and running down the corridor away from the fat lady and the headmaster. Rolanda's heart skipped at the sound of his name. She had read the papers and heard whispers but he was here now and that only meant one thing. She had to find him before they did.

Rolanda left the school and headed to the one place she knew he would be. The place she told him to stay when he had shown up at her doorstep in the middle of the night looking like a large black mangy dog. She walked into her cottage home where they had spent so much time together and began calling his name as she went through the house.

"Sirius! Sirius are you here?"

He slowly walked around the corner and leaned against the wall.

"I'm here."

Rolanda looked at his frail form and pained eyes.

"When I helped you into the castle you said you would stay hidden and just watch over him. What happened today?"

Sirius sighed.

"I saw him, Ro, I thought I could catch him and ensure Harry's safety but he's being cautious he knows I'm here."

"Sirius my love everyone knows your here, it's in every paper and whispered by every wizard."

Sirius slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

"They think I'm here for Harry. He himself thinks I killed Lily and James.. If Peter is never caught Harry will never know the truth."

Rolanda kissed the top of his head before pulling him over to the couch.

"If the dementors find you the truth will die with you. You have to be more careful."

Sirius looked at her with a soft hint of a smile.

"Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad to change things. I always wondered if I had stayed and lived my life with you if they would still be alive."

"You can't know that Sirius and wondering will destroy you."

He brushed her grey hair back from her face and kissed her.

"Rolanda my love I have nothing left to destroy the dementors saw to that."

"There's still something or you wouldn't be risking your life trying to protect Harry. "

Sirius stood from the couch and walked towards the door.

"You always knew me better than I even knew myself."

"Which is why I know you're going back to the school to watch over him."

Sirius shifted into his dog form and left the house.

Rolanda returned back to the school as well and wasn't surprised to find everyone on high alert, after all they did think they had killer on the loose and they did just not the one they were afraid of.

Days passed without further sightings of Sirius which she was grateful for at least that meant he was safe, until the night McGonagall came to her chambers and told her they needed help with the students because Sirius Black had been caught. Rolanda arrived at the hospital wing in what appeared to be the middle of an important conversation between Dumbledore and three students.

"The point is, we know the truth. Please believe us."

"I do, Miss Granger. But the word of three 13-year-old wizards will convince a few others. A child's voice, however honest and true... is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen. "

Rolanda stopped in the doorway out of sight to listen to what was being said.

"Mysterious thing, time. Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the dark tower. You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns should do it, I think. Oh, and by the way. When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck."

She heard the headmaster turned to leave and stood by the door waiting for him to exit the room. As he closed the doors to the hospital wing she stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh, Madam Hooch. I'm sure McGonagall sent you up here to watch over the children after their terrible ordeal but I assure you they will be fine."

"Headmaster I want to go with them, I think I can save him. I think I know a way that might save everyone."

Dumbledore got a twinkle in his eye and smiled down at her as he turned to go downstairs.

"Check on them if you wish and do what you must, I have to go deal with other matters."

Rolanda quickly ran into the hospital wing and saw Hermione and Harry standing in the middle of the room with a time turner draped over their necks.

"I'm going with you! I can save him."

Though the two of them looked extremely confused they didn't hesitate to place the chain around her neck.

They replayed the night correcting the wrongs that had been done. Until they all stood in the forest watching their former selves gathering beneath the whomping willow.

"Sirius will be headed down to the lake any minute, I have to go the dementors will find him."

Rolanda grabbed Harry's hand as he attempted to leave.

"I can save him but things will change and I don't have time to explain any of it to you but I love him and I want him safe just as much as you do."

Harry looked at her and she saw he wanted to ask a million questions but knew there wasn't any time.

"Hermione I'll need that time turner to tell Dumbledore what happened and I'm sure he will provide you with another because once I do what I must I won't be able to return this to you."

Hermione pulled the chain from around her neck and gave it to her.

Rolanda stood to leave but turned back to Harry.

"He loves you. He would have died just so you would know the truth about what happened that night. Sirius is a good man that loves you and your family, they meant everything to him. I just wanted you to know that."

Without another word, she rushed down to the lake to meet Sirius and try to convince him to join her in her crazy plan. When she arrived the dementors were already beginning to fill the sky above them.

"Sirius!"

She ran over to him and draped the chain over his neck.

"Rolanda what are you doing here?"

"We could go back! You said it yourself what if we went back it might change everything. Sirius, we could live out our lives together the way we always should have."

"What's about Harry? Who will protect him?"

"Who says he will need protecting? Everything could change. James and Lily could live, Sirius we don't know for sure but after everything you've been through and are about to go through its worth trying."

Sirius looked at her with tears in his eyes and she feared he was going to say no.

"Please, Sirius I can't lose you again it nearly killed me last time."

"I'm afraid Ro. I don't want to die but I don't know if I can ever be the man you used to love."

Rolanda kissed him and began to spin the time turner over and over again.

"I never stopped loving you so you already are the man I love."

They watched as time reversed around them until they stood arm in arm in her cottage with Katie crying on the bed beside them. After explaining everything the best they could to Katie they left telling them she wanted all the details tomorrow.

"I think yall are doing the right thing, Ro. Y'all deserve to be happy. "

Rolanda closed the door behind her and walked over to where Sirius laid across the bed.

"I still remember it all. I've lived a life that soon nobody but you and I will remember."

"Are you cross with me for bringing you back here with me? You never actually agreed to it. "

Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed with him.

"I lived a lifetime without you. Every morning I woke wishing to find you curled against me in our bed. I watched my friends marry and have kids and I always thought of you and how much I wish I'd stayed here and married you. So no I'm not cross with you because tomorrow morning I'll finally wake up curled against the only woman I've ever loved."

So even though they had already lived a lifetime they were finally given the chance to live the life they always wanted, a life together till death do them part.


End file.
